Sparks and Stars
by DX Diamond
Summary: Chenelle Sage was ready to start the next chapter in her life and wanted a friend along for the ride. But, what happens when buried feelings start to surface and new feelings cause problems? OCxOCxEdge


It was this day of all days to she chose to make her debut. She knew it was a mistake to tempt fate on Friday the 13th but was so determined to succeed, nothing else seemed to matter. Of course, it was only Tuesday the 10th. This is when the SmackDown and ECW tapings took place. But, the world watched SmackDown on Friday. And that feeling of Friday the 13th lingered for the brunette beauty.

Karen, the hair and make-up artist had just finished curling the young diva's hair and put the final touches on her make-up as well. The day was pretty much spent shopping around for the new diva's wardrobe. Every bit of clothing, lingerie and pair of shoes made her feel sexy but just wasn't exactly ready to embrace that part of herself with only being 18. But, in this type of atmosphere, sex and violence was the key to maintaining a solid place in keeping the job at hand.

"Now, this is where you look the part of a diva, Chenelle." The new diva perked her head up and turned around to face Stephanie McMahon-Levesque and smiled. She slowly walked over, placing her hand on the younger diva's chin, turning it to face the mirror. "See hun, there wasn't any need to worry. Nothing about you was changed. The make-up only enhanced the beauty that was already there."

"I just don't see Chenelle when I look at my reflection, Stephanie." The younger diva stated.

"And who is it do you see?" The billion-dollar princess spoke softly with a slight smirk appearing at her lips. "It's no joke, hun. If you don't see you, whom do you see?"

"I see someone who's sexy and seductive with a bit of a rebellious streak to her. And there's innocence that emanates from a faint sparkle in her eye." Chenelle sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror.

The newest diva was blown away by her head-to-toe makeover that Stephanie McMahon had initiated from the moment she laid eyes on her. Chenelle's once jet-black hair was dyed and colored to a cherry oak color that had a red tint to it. Her natural curvaceous and fit body was now more visibly shown. Tonight's attire consisted of Edge's newest t-shirt except altered to fit her body, showing of her slim stomach and some cleavage as well. She had low-rise dark wash blue jeans and a pair of cream-colored, strappy Jimmy Choo heels to match the t-shirt color. Stephanie had sent Karen away for her break as both women contemplated Chenelle's identity. But, that wouldn't be an issue for very long as someone placed his hand on top of the younger diva's hand. Chenelle looked down before turning around and smiling. She stood up and jumped into his arms.

"I take it you're glad to see me, Miss Sage." He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up at him and placed a friendly little kiss on his lips.

"You have no idea, Jesse." She softly whispered into his ear before turning around to face Stephanie. "Oh, I should've introduced you two first. Stephanie Levesque, this is-"

"Jesse Braeden, the guy you couldn't stop talking about all day? Yes, I know. You could say we already know each other, Chenelle." She extended her hand out as he shook it.

"You were talking about me all day? I'm not that gossip worthy." He laughed slightly while Chenelle just blushed. Stephanie smiled at her protégé when a stagehand came up to them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Miss Sage we're ready for you." Chenelle nodded in compliance to him.

"She'll be there in a few minutes. I just need to go over the storyline with her." Stephanie spoke, biding some time for Chenelle.

"Yes Miss McMahon." And with that, he headed off back to the stage to help with set up.

Chenelle lowered head slightly, just looking indifferent and not knowing what to feel at this point. She could easily do what she was told for this job and be content. But, that wasn't the type of person she was and that was just one of the many reasons she was hired by Stephanie. The elder brunette told a few steps forward, placing her hand underneath the chin of the younger diva, raising her eyes to meet hers.

"Sweetheart, I didn't hire you to play off some diva search reject. I hired you because I knew you had talent and aren't willing to let anyone tell you something different. And it doesn't hurt that you have looks to seal the deal as well." Stephanie giggled. "You feel better?"

"Believe me, I feel much better." The younger diva smiled before giving Stephanie a quick hug. "Now, I just need a name to fit my new image and then I'm all set."

"Well, I think I can solve that for you." Chanelle was a little surprised by Stephanie's words.

"Really, how do you think?" She questioned.

Stephanie looked behind Chenelle to Jesse and smirked. "Jesse, Chanelle and I are having a slight problem naming her character. I was wondering if you had a suggestion for her. It would help us out so much."

"Chastity..." He spoke assured by his suggestion for his best friend. "Chastity Sage or you could easily be nicknamed Chase. It's definitely something different and is pretty much an unheard name, completely unique as well."

Stephanie smiled in approval of the name while Chenelle was still questioning it. She slowly turned herself around, looking at him. Her expression was pretty much unreadable for the time being until she started speaking again. "Jesse Braeden... I could just, I could just," Without warning, the young brunette beauty threw her arms around his neck as pressed her lips against his, passionately. And he couldn't exactly fight what his heart was telling him to do as he kissed her back just as she pulled away.

"Kiss him right now?" Stephanie asked as she snickered under her breath. "Now, it's way past the time to get you out there."

"Alright. I guess it's now or never." She looked to Jesse, who had somehow snaked his arms around her waist. "Oh yeah! Umm, that kiss well... I promise we'll talk about it later."

Jesse nodded nonchalantly as his arms unwrapped around her waist. Chenelle placed her hand on his cheek before Stephanie yanked on her arm, playfully and dragged her off towards the direction of the ring. Stephanie linked her arm with Chenelle, as the younger diva looked off to the side and down to the ground. It was obvious this girl had something on her mind.

"Hey. A penny for your thoughts?" The elder diva spoke softly.

"You know, you never did tell me what my storyline was. You just took me shopping and dressed me up like I was one of Aurora's dolls." She rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

"She can't even play with dolls properly yet." Stephanie said as she giggled.

"You know what I mean, Stephanie." Chenelle spoke, slightly annoyed. "So, will you tell me before I end up looking like a screw up out there?"

"You couldn't look like a screw up even if you tried." The two divas walked through the velvet curtains and down the ramp to an empty arena. "I'm putting you in a storyline with Edge. As for your crowd status, hopefully you'll end up neutral on the count of the fact he's hugely hated and that you're too cute to not cheer for."

"Alright, Edge is doing this Mardi Gras celebration tonight. Where do I come into all of that?" Chenelle asked curiously.

"As you know, Kane is in hot pursuit of Edge and all tonight he'll be stalking Edge. Now, towards the time the celebration will start, Kane will take the place of the king character and attack Edge. Where you are in all of this is unscripted, that means both Kane and Edge will go along with anything you throw at them." Stephanie informed as they took a seat on the barricades. Chenelle slid one leg over the barricade, with her legs on both sides of the barricade and Stephanie did the same. "All business and storyline stuff aside, how are you doing? You know, with Jesse and just all of this so soon. You know, I never meant to-"

"Don't for one moment apologize, Stephanie. I'm still young. So, you can't go off making excuses for me because of it. I chose to sign that contract and from there, I am responsible how I react to all of this. I'm not going to lie. It's all still a little overwhelming for me but getting better." The younger diva faked a good smile. "And what's with the interest in my friendship with Jesse?"

"What? I can't be concerned for my employees? And from what little I've seen and heard, there's a little more than a friendship going on between you two. The real question is what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing because there's nothing going on between us. We are friends and we have always been friends." She stated in a matter of fact sort of way.

"It's about to be a total cliche here. But, who is it are you trying to convince you or I?" Stephanie asked.

**SmackDown**

Edge was making his way around the ring with the performers as they were throwing beads out to the fan. But, it was one young woman in the front row that caught his eye. She was definitely a fan by wearing one of his t-shirts. The young woman had straightened dark brown hair. She was naturally tanned with a slender figure and she definitely had legs that would drive any man wild. By any red-blooded man's definition, she was smoking hot. The Rated R Superstar grinned as he snatched a couple of beads from the performer next to him and put them on her. She smirked and giggled as his hands traced the outline of her upper body. Then, it in uncharacteristic move, the champion dropped his title and helped the young brunette beauty over the barricade. Once her feet hit the ground again, she bent to retrieve his title, admiring it a bit before handing it back to him.

"It looks like Edge had found a new friend." Michael Cole expressed sweetly.

"No, I think he found something else." JBL grinned.

Cole saw this coming a mile away. "What else did he find JBL?"

"She's the next Mrs. Layfield, Michael Cole." He chuckled to himself and being enamored by the beauty by The World Heavyweight Champion's side.

His arm snaked around her waist with his hand resting on her hip. The two walked to the foot of the ring, ready to get in and start the real party until Edge's good mood dimmed. He pushed the young woman out of the way as he speared the queen character. But, it wasn't over yet. The king character began unmasking itself as Kane. Before Edge had the chance to turn around, she pushed him out of the way and took the beating instead. The champion took his belt and hurried his way up the ramp. Kane looked up the ramp to see a retreating champion and then looked down to his side to see fresh meat. A sadistic smirk appeared on his face as he picked up the girl and threw her in the ring. The Rated R Superstar felt some twinge of guilt surging through his body as he was letting an innocent young woman take his beating for him. Kane slid into the ring and stood her up as he grabbed at her throat.

"Oh my god! Kane you can't do this to an innocent woman!" JBL yelled.

"Someone stop this right now! Where the hell is security?" Cole Demanded.

In desperation, she shoved her heel into his gut, causing him to double over and let her go. She fell to the ground and unbuckled her heels, throwing them at the Big Red Monster. Without thinking, the Champion dropped his belt and ran down to help the woman. He slid into the ring, throwing rights and lefts at Kane. From that point on, all hell broke loose and would forever mark this woman's beginning to the top of sports entertainment and the wrestling world. The two superstars were slowing down slightly as the brunette slid down into a vertical splits and low blowed Kane before Speared the holy hell out of him and out of the ring as well. She smirked sadistically, looking through the ropes and seeing Kane on the ground in pain. The brunette turned around to see Edge exit the ring and followed close behind him. The Rated R Superstar laced his fingers within hers as he turned them around and raised their hands high into the air. And thus began her rise to the top, with a champion by her side.


End file.
